Ho-oh
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: After Gold catches Ho-oh Morty is crushed and becomes depressed. But Falkner has a plan...get Ho-oh to come meet Morty...he only hopes his plan will work. Honorshipping


Falkner tapped nervously at the door. He really hoped his request wasn't too strange...

A woman opened the door "Oh...Gym Leader Falkner?"

Falkner smiled back and nodded "Yeah, I'm looking for Gold. Is he home?"

The woman nodded "Yes, he's just upstairs. Come inside I'll go get him."

Falkner smiled and thanked the woman as he came in and awkwardly stood in what appeared to be the living room area of Gold's house. It was only a minute or 2 before the boy who had recently become Champion stumbled downstairs.

"Oh! Hey Falkner!" he grinned "What are you doing here?"

"Gold...I'd like you to come with me to talk to Morty..." Falkner said glancing to the woman, Gold's Mother, hoping she wouldn't want to be too involved in the matter "He hasn't been the same since you captured Ho-oh. That Pokemon was basically his life ... I'd like you and Ho-oh to come with me."

Gold's face softened and he frowned "Yeah...I know how much he wanted to catch Ho-oh...I'm sure Ho-oh wouldn't mind meeting him at all" the boy grinned "I can go whenever you want"

Falkner smiled happy Gold had agreed to his request "Thanks! As soon as possible would be good...I'm just hoping that Ho-oh will get a reaction out him...He won't even talk to me anymore..."

Gold looked more upset at that comment.

"I feel bad...I basically took his life from his didn't I..." Gold's voice trailed off

"Now Gold that wasn't your fault" Gold's mother interrupted immediately "I think the best thing you can do is go help this boy"

Gold nodded. Falkner smiled wider. He only hoped his plan would work.

* * *

Morty felt Gengar tap his arm but he didn't respond. He just continued staring blankly at Tin Tower...What had he done wrong? What had Gold done that he hadn't? He'd devoted his life to Ho-oh yet the Pokemon still chose to appear to somebody else. Why had this happened...why wasn't he chosen...He felt emptiness welling up in his chest for the millionth time since Ho-oh's capture.

"Gennn?" Gengar was obviously concerned for his trainer but Morty payed no mind to that...why wouldn't the world just leave him alone?

"Morty I'm back!" Falkner's voice echoed through Morty's home. Morty felt himself smiling a bit to know the flying gym leader had returned but the smile faded quickly...Ho-oh...

Falkner rushed over and smiled as if nothing was wrong, Morty easily saw through it and knew that Falkner was just faking in an attempt to make him feel better "Someone is here to see you Morty, isn't that great?"

Morty almost laughed at how gentle Falkner was being sure to be with him. He wasn't a child...he was just...emotionally broken.

"Hey Morty" Morty almost jumped at the sound of another voice despite the fact Falkner had only just told him he had a visitor

Morty didn't need to turn to know who it was. _Gold. _Why would Falkner let him come here? ...It would probably just make him worse...

"He doesn't really reply" Falkner explained with a nervous laugh

"Oh." Gold's voice held so many sad emotions, did he regret catching Ho-oh?

"Well...Morty...Gold is here because we'd like you to meet Ho-oh" Falkner said grinning as if it was the best thing in the world.

It kind of was.

"Will Ho-oh fit in your gym?" Gold asked "I think letting him out of his Pokeball in the middle of the city would cause a bit of a riot.."

Morty nodded and stood up. Gengar and Falkner both seemed much happier to know he wasn't completely gone yet...

When they got to the ghost type gym and Morty immediately disabled the gym puzzle allowing a floor to grow over what was once an empty cavern. He didn't need Gold falling...Morty remembered when the young champion had first come to challenge the gym he couldn't figure out what to do so he continuously tripped and fell loudly down. Morty smiled slightly at the memory. Falkner looked over at him with wide eyes when he saw it. Morty's face immediately went blank one again. Falkner frowned.

Gold pulled the Ultra Ball containing Ho-oh out of his bag and grinned.

"Ho-oh! I choose you!" the legendary bird sprung from the Pokeball. It's cry echoed through the gym. All Morty could do was stand and stare with wide eyes full of wonder to see such a Pokemon in front of him.

Ho-oh walked forwards. It looked Morty straight in the eyes and walked in front of him before slowly bending down to press it's beak against the ghost gym leader. Morty's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Ho-oh's large beak.

"Hello" he whispered feeling all the ice and sadness he had felt before melting away, this was Ho-oh..the pokemon he had spent his entire life training to meet.

Falkner grinned. His plan was working.

Gengar walked up behind it's trainer, just as awestruck, as it stared up at the giant bird Pokemon.

"Look Gengar" Morty said "It's Ho-oh"

Nobody could keep the smiles off their faces.

Morty could hardly contain his excitement. He began acting like a more hyperactive version of himself trying to inspect every aspect of the legendary bird.

"His feather's are so soft!" Morty cheered as if it was the best thing in the world

"It's so weird to see him like this" Gold laughed

Falkner nodded laughing a bit at the other gym leader's behavior...Gengar meanwhile didn't seem to know exactly what to do with the whole situation but did seem pleased that it's trainer was no longer acting depressed.

"Morty calm down I think you're overwhelming poor Ho-oh" Falkner laughed

"I'm sorry" Morty replied beginning to regain himself "I've just...I never imagined...Ho-oh..."

Gold grinned "Ho-oh is a pretty great Pokemon"

After the trainer spoke a bit more about Ho-oh, Gold declared he had better get home before it got too dark.

"...Hey Gold" Morty said slowly "Do you think maybe you could bring Ho-oh back again?"

Gold grinned "Yeah sure! Silver and I have been talking about maybe renting a house here or something. Either here or Goldenrod City" Gold blushed a bit "Anyways, we'd be even closer if we did that so you could come see Ho-oh as much as you want"

Morty's face seemed to brighten "Thank you!"

"Anytime" Gold replied returning Ho-oh to his Pokeball "See you all later!"

* * *

After Gold and Ho-oh had gone home Morty began to feel upset again. After meeting the legendary bird it wasn't as severe...but how could he not be upset?

"So you feel better, right?" Falkner asked as they walked back to Morty's house

Morty nodded, he did feel a bit better he guessed.

"Then will you talk to me...and everyone else again?" Falkner asked grabbing Morty's arm and smiling hopefully

Morty hesitated before slowly whispering "Yeah"

Falkner smiled leaning his head against Morty's shoulder as they walked up towards the ghost trainer's house "You scared me you know..."

"I'm sorry" Morty replied before smiling slowly and unlocking the door "You act different when you're worried you know...a lot less proud." he laughed "You're such a sweet little birdie"

Falkner blushed at that "Shut up"

Morty shrugged as the two entered the home and sat down next to each other on the couch. Gengar had returned to it's pokeball so it was just them now...

"You should be worried more often" Morty laughed quietly kissing Falkner's cheek

The flying type gym leader flushed "Well I'd prefer if you didn't worry me"

"Mmm I guess" Morty shrugged "I love you"

"...I love you too..." Falkner replied resting his head on Morty's shoulder again and closing his eyes

"Thank you for helping me meet Ho-oh" Morty smiled, Falkner was being so cute!

"You're welcome" Falkner said with a yawn

"Oh. You're tired?" Morty asked

Falkner nodded sleepily.

"Well I'm not going to make you fly back to Violet City..." a small smile spread across Morty's face "You can just stay here for the night"

Falkner smiled back "I'd like that."


End file.
